


Leftover Holiday Pudding

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Daredevil (TV), Filth (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: Some stories old from the Naughty Sugarplum series and others didn't make the cut last year.





	1. Better Days, Part 1

 

He could nearly feel the heart beating from his chest as he followed behind her, one hurried step at a time. He kept close behind her. He could remember everything; that special Christmas, but it was so long ago. The force of him having to push the wonderful dark memories to the back of his mind almost made him crash into her.

She stopped at the apartment door and slowly pushed out a nervous sigh. This probably wasn’t the best idea. He thought the same, seeing the hesitant keys just shy of the doorknob.

“Let’s just take this slow.”

“How bloody slow?”

She snapped her finger up to his face.

“Don’t think I don’t know about you. My cousin may be a bit naive, but my sister is a whole different story and I don’t give a shit that you are a cop.”

“I understand.”

He was calm. He wasn’t used to being told what to do and accepting consequences.

“Just...Fuck. Just know that it’s been a long time. You didn’t call, and she was just left. Come on.”

The second the door was pushed open, the less noticeable smell from inside the apartment reminded him of when he hit rock bottom, but things were different. The circumstances were changed as he had control of the things happening to him, whereas she didn’t.

“I’d open a window but it’s freezing.”

“Where is she?”

“Back room.”

“Macy?”

“Fuck off, Paige.”

Bruce forced each vein in his face to not smile at the sound of her voice. Paige opened the door a fraction and stepped into the dark room. He almost followed but was stopped to a halt by Paige’s hand to his chest.

“Stay here.”

He stayed but his eyes wandered inside.

“Mace? I’m sorry but I need to go now. Okay.”

“Mmm…”

He caught the hand that raised a fraction from the other side of the room. He couldn’t make much out but a bed and maybe her.

“You need to get up. It’s been two weeks.”

“Mmm!”

Something was tossed in the air, a shoe, he guessed. It bounced off the far wall and tumbled into the dirty clothes below. His eyes went back to the bed.

“I’m gonna be gone for tomorrow and the day after. I’m leaving someone for you. He’ll take care of you.”

“Fine.”

“Try and stand up today.”

“I said fine!”

Paige backed away slowly until she was at the safety of the door and quickly pulled it shut.

“Mickey said she would be here tomorrow, and your timing is absolute shit. Just keep her breathing until then. Maybe, I’ll let you stay after that. Deal?”

“Deal.”

He was being given a second chance. Hopefully, he wouldn’t fuck up again.

“Right. I left some money for food. Try not to fuck her up more than right now.”

“Bye.”

Paige forced herself out the door, almost slamming it, and sealing Bruce inside. Everything was silent until he could hear the apartment building around him come to life.

“Welcome to America, Brucey,” he sighed to himself.

He wasn’t sure of what to do with himself. He’d been told there was food in the kitchen. He didn’t want anything. There was television if he wanted it. He didn’t. He shook off his boats and took off his coat. He wrapped it around him as he decided to sleep on the couch instead of the room that was offered to him. It was probably for the best.

He tried to shut his eyes but all he could thin about and all he really wanted was sleeping off a grieving downward spiral in the only other room in the apartment.

\- - - - - - - -

She moaned as she tried to do everything in her power to keep her feet warm. She wasn’t ready to face another day. Well, she wasn’t rock bottom, but she was okay with any life choices leading on a path…

“Fuck.”

She stretched all her worsening thoughts down, enough for a headache to take its place. Macy gave herself a strong shove from her bed and hoofed it to the bathroom.

“Water, shower, Tylenol, vodka,” she muttered, “Maybe some food too.”

She left the water behind her. With a quick trip to the kitchen and back, the shower water would be hot enough for her to enjoy burning off her bad choices. She hurried herself down the hall with her eyes on the nasty red liquid to help her headache disappear. Her thoughts stopped for a moment to think of what today was going to be. Just another day. Another day closer. Closer to…

“Jesus! Fuck!”

Macy screamed from both the hand under her bare foot and the man’s shout that was attached to it. She tumbled, scared out of her wits as her hands grabbed ahold of anything. Her fear yanked the curtain off the pole in the wall and flooded the room with bright morning light. Bruce groaned, more from the sun than his fingers.

“Paige!”

“She’s not here! Shit!”

He shook out his hand the best he could to relieve his fingers.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I’m watching you until Mickey gets here tomorrow.”

“I don’t need a babysitter. Get out.”

Macy was able to get to the feet on the first try but grimaced turning for the kitchen. She knew her mood would shortly tear the roof off the apartment but when she felt a hand, his hand pull her away from the living room window, she didn’t want it to let her go.

“Get off, Bruce! Shit!”

He watched snatch the little red bottle off the counter and take a large swig as she tried to chock it down. He grabbed the waiting bottle of alcohol and hid it before she had time to see. Macy coughed the back taste of her medicine.

“When was the last time you ate?”

She was a bit slimmer than he remembered.

“Friday when I worked. I’ll eat on the way later.”

“Fine.”

“I don’t need you to look after me. Just stay out of my way.”

She brushed by him and it almost sent her back. Macy hurried to the bathroom and locked herself in. Her tears hit the floor quicker than she could get in the steaming shower and let the water hurt her. There were worse things she had done to herself. Bruce watched the door, hearing the small choke that she was trying to keep quiet. He wanted to know but he couldn’t ask her. He’d already heard everything from everyone else.

\- - - - -

Her hands weren’t as slow as the day before. She hoped no one would notice.

“Macy, great job!”

Fuck, she thought to herself.

“Thanks,” she forced with a fake smile, “Just the joy of the holidays.”

“It shouldn’t be so bad. You didn’t have to come in today.”

“It’s cool. Someone else could spend time with family and I don’t mind overtime.”

“Excellent. I’m getting subs for everyone at lunch. Chicken?”

“Uh, sure. BBQ and Mayo is fine.”

“I’ll come find you later.”

“Sounds good.”

Once her manager was around the corner, Macy let her wet hair down and hid the ear bud roaring sad songs. Loud music wasn’t something that hurt but whatever coping got her through the day she didn’t mind. Bruce hated peas just as much as he had them on his hand. There wasn’t any bruising on his fingers, only a tiny bit of swelling. He would only keep them on for a while longer and put them back.

“Chicken sounds good,” he grinned as he put a can in his basket, “maybe a small bag of crisps. Whatever they look like in this country.”

He turned the next isle, looking for something to cook for himself and for Macy but decided to look for himself. The soft humming of a stock girl with long, drying hair got his attention.

“Excuse me, where’s Aspirin?”

Macy whipped her head around and glared to Bruce as he was frozen in place. He had known she worked in a market. His stomach took him in a certain direction though he didn’t think it would be here.

“What the hell? You stalking me now?”

“I’m fending for myself since you can obviously take care of yourself.”

“God,” there were only so many words, “Look, you don’t need to buy any there’s some in the apartment.”

“I looked in the bloody bathroom.”

“It’s in the kitchen. The drawer under the microwave.”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

Macy wanted to turn but was stunned to see Bruce’s eyes glued to hers.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m the one that trampled over your hand.”

“No. I’m talking about not calling you when I said I would.”

He wasn’t expecting the smile to cross Macy’s face as she tossed her head back in laughter. The haunting joy was enough to turn some heads confusing something personal and slightly dark for something humorous.

“You know what, officer? You weren’t the first to disappoint me and toss me into a downward spiral of depression and you will not be the last.”

“Want to talk about it over dinner?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Is that sarcasm or sincerity?”

“I. Will. Be. There.”

“That wasn’t necessary.”

“I will be there, and I will bring myself. We’ll pick up where we left off and just have a good old time.”

“Sarcasm. Keep playing and I’ll tie you to the chair and get you through the weekend, kicking and screaming.”

“Oh, kinky,” she mocked under her breath.

She turned back for her stock and ignored that a smirk had itched across his face since the last time he’d seen her.

“All fucking fun and games,” he huffed as he turned the corner for the next aisle.

\- - - - - - -

_Baby, tell me what’s your story I ain’t trying, don’t your worry_

More loud music filled her ears as she climbed the stairs. She liked feeling normal when she sang to herself.

_I’m flirting with my eyes wanna leave with you tonight_

Once an argument with a neighbor and the current landlord, she agreed to be respectful to the halls but once her door was closed, it was free game, and she could sing as loud as she used to. Now, she could only try.

_So, do you come here much I gotta see your face some more_

She rushed into her apartment and slammed the door shut behind her.

“ _Some more ‘cause baby, I…_ ”

Bruce jumped at the voice at the door, nearly letting a pan drop.

“Macy?”

He stopped at the edge of the living room and watch a side of Macy he’d never seen.

“ _This freefall got me so, oh, kiss me all night don’t ev-_ ”

She spun playfully, seeing Bruce watch her. She quickly jerked the headphones form their socket and pulled the headphones from her ears. Her hands grabbed the strap of her bag

“I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

“So? It’s nothing special. You should remember how my voice sounds like and did you forget that quickly.”

Macy turned but not quick enough as Bruce jerked her back. Her back hit the nearest wall and she wasn’t ready for Bruce as he almost crashed into her and kissed her lips. Macy tried not to moan. Bruce didn’t know what had come over him. He stopped himself and backed away.

“I fucked up, Macy. You don’t have to believe me, but I truly am sorry. In time I hope you will forgive me.”

He took another step back. She wasn’t the same person he kissed back in Scotland, not even close.

“Um, I need to wash up.”

Macy squirmed away and hurried down the hall to her room. The door slammed behind her and Bruce was left with his slip up.

“Good damn. So close.”

The heart pounded in her chest as she could still feel Bruce against her. Her hands wanted to shake.

“No. No. Stop it, stop, stop…”

She didn’t want to snap again, and she didn’t want to hurt anymore.

Bruce knew he couldn’t be alone with Macy. He needed to be in public to talk with witnesses, so he wouldn’t lose control of himself.

“Macy?”

He knocked on her door.

“I-I haven’t started dinner yet. Maybe we can go out and get something in our bellies. I just need…”

He’d opened the door and was greeted with a cold breeze. He ran to the window and looked out as Macy made it to the second floor railing.

“Macy! What the hell are you trying to pull?!”

Her head shot up and it made her run.

“Macy!”

She launched herself over the railing and onto a ladder. The metal shot to the ground and Macy landed safely on her feet. She hoofed it down the alley and looked over her shoulder a single time with a smile to her face. Bruce’s mouth was agape.

“Alright. Game on,” he guessed as he ran for his coat and the spare key left for him.

He race down the stairs and barreled out onto the sidewalk. He started into a sprint as he followed the dry, dark hair with the bag  bouncing from her hip as Macy turned the corner.


	2. Still, Part 1

 

He did what he could not to smile. It still stayed on his face.

With his cane in front of him, he listened. The sea of anxiety and excitement parted for him.

“Are you kidding me? Well, are you guys going to be okay? What about the kids?”

He enjoyed hearing her voice, even though there were events that were about to work out in his favor.

“Found you!”

Lizzy turned, and he could hear the smallest shift of her voice go to momentary happiness then back to the slight panic.

“No. It’s Matt. Okay, here.”

“Thank you.”

He put the phone to his ear and made sure his hand wrapped around her arm.

“Matt!”

There was static on the other side of the receiver.

“Phoebe?”

“Matt, I’m so sorry. Emmy and Jon’s flight was delayed, and I couldn’t leave the kids alone…”

“Hey, don’t worry. We’ll always have another weekend. Lizzy and I are about to get on the bus now.”

“Yeah, they’ll be here before the storm, but we won’t make it up there in time. Try and have a good time.”

“Alright, we’ll see you when we get back.”

“Don’t forget to tell her.”

He chuckled softly to himself.

“Here.”

“Well, we can get an earlier bus now to avoid the growing hysteria on its way and make the resort” she reported as she fumbled with her bag, “I really hope nothing else goes to shit.”

“Hey, you’ve been planning this for months. Relax and tell me what to do.”

“Nothing left to do but get on the bus. Let me get your bag.”

“I could never let a lady take my bag.”

“Fine,” she playfully sighed, “Let’s go.”

As she moved forward, his hand drifted down and held hers. He did everything in his power to not lace his fingers to hers and let himself be pulled away from the busy city and into the weekend ahead of them.

\- - - - -

“Oh God, Matt.”

“Mm?”

He didn’t want to doze, but the roll of the bus and Lizzy’s steady breathing, he was able to close his eyes for a bit. Now, he could hear her heart growing stronger as she turned in the worn seat.

“Tell me.”

“There’s fresh snow everywhere and the trees. Shit, the trees are enormous and beautiful. Wow. The resort looks like it does in the pamphlet.”

He could smell the fresh, cold air as he was helped off the bus and towards the smell of sweet sugar and pines. He lifted his feet enough to feel the mountain snow crunch under his shoes. It was nice to get out of the city for a bit. Day job was much, and the night could do without him for a little bit. Now, he was taken by the hand and pulled along into the warm, noisy lobby.

“I can smell all the wood.”

“Smells loud. Let’s get checked in.”

They’d only taken a few steps and it felt like forever as people kept arguing about rooms. Lizzy stepped away and left Matt to wait.

“Next, please.”

A took a step forward just shy of the counter.

“Two rooms under Murdock.”

“I’m back. Just in time.”

“Um, Mr. Murdock,” interrupted the clerk, “There is only one room under your name.”

“That can’t be possible. There was supposed to be four of us in two rooms.”

“There’s been some panic from the storm south of here and many guests are staying. We are trying to sort everything out to the best of our ability.”

“No. It’s fine. There were actually supposed to be more of us but we’re the ones that made it.”

“We don’t mind sharing the room.”

Matt was surprised at the words coming out of Lizzy’s mouth, mostly because he was the one she’d been sharing the room with.

“I guess y’all are lucky.”

Matt turned his head to the man next to him. He could also hear the people in his own group sort out sleeping arrangements.

“How’s that?”

“Dude, your friends bail and you get a room alone with your girlfriend. If that’s not luck I don’t know what is.”

“I guess it would.”

Matt reached behind him, wrapping his arm around Lizzy and taking her completely by surprise.

“I don’t know. What do you think, Lizzy?”

Lizzy laughed and pulled his arm away.

“Don’t encourage this. Let’s go.”

“What?! We could have totally gotten away with that.”

“Save it for later, Romeo.”

The way up to the room was quiet as each floor let off the many weary guests waiting to get settled into their rooms. Matt followed behind from the elevator. Lizzy wrestled with the keys a moment but was able to hear from the echo that the room was large enough but had the space to move around.

“Son of a bitch.”

“What’s wrong?”

Lizzy pulled Matt into the room, trying not to seem as upset as she wanted.

“They said it was a King bed, not a queen.”

“They also said there was a pull-out twin under the sofa. So, everything will be fine.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” she waved off as she closed the door behind them.

Matt reached into his pocket.

“How about this? We’ll flip a coin. Winner gets the bed tonight and then we’ll just switch tomorrow. Catch.”

Matt made sure he was quick before Lizzy could say anything else. He flipped the coin into the quarter into the air. Lizzy let out a squeal as the quarter sailed into the air in the direction of the bed. She caught it with both hands and turned back for Matt.

“What was it supposed to be?”

“Don’t know,” sighed Matt as he lounged across the sofa sans his shoes, “but I call dibs on the pull-out. No take backs.”

“Sneaky bastard.”

She dropped the coin on the table and plopped on the bed. Matt folded his cane and worked himself out of his outer layers.

“But you still like though.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Cool.”

He felt it was a shame that the cushions were soft enough for him to want to stay. The heater above him kicked in to fill the room with warmer air. The hall was full of guests coming and going and the rest of the resort couldn’t drown out a soft, whispered word that was more than glad to leave a smile on his face.

“A lot…”

\- - - - - -

“I didn’t know how hungry I was.”

Matt knew there wasn’t anything left behind on his mouth or on his plate. He’d been so used to take-out or a quick hot dog trip that the satisfaction of a full cooked dinner settled into his stomach almost too quickly.

“I forgot to eat this morning and that bag of chips didn’t really hold me over.”

“I think I may be done for.”

“Too bad. There’s a dessert table.”

“Mmm, sold.”

Lizzy already had her hand out but wasn’t ready for Matt’s arm to wrap around her shoulder. She hated that she didn’t tell him how she felt about her but sooner or later he would find out. He normally always did. She liked the way it felt, so she didn’t bother with it.

“What are you in the mood for?”

“I don’t know,” he said giving her a small squeeze, “It all smells so good.”

“There’s banana wafer pudding, carrot cake.”

“There any chocolate?”

“There’s some warm brownies. Oh, ice cream!”

“You thinking what I’m thinking.”

“Not at all,” she lied as she grabbed two bowls and filled them with dessert.

Mett could feel himself bounce a little in excitement.

“This is going to be so good,” he grinned.

“Let’s go.”

Everything went by so quickly. Dessert. The walk around the inside area of the lobby and common areas. Lizzy was glad to walk off her meal with Matt and she didn’t want to say that being alone with him made her smile. She stopped at the sight outside as snow started to fall in soft flakes.

“What is it?”

“Flurries.”

“Let’s hope we don’t get snowed in.”

“On the bright side, if we do, we’ll get our money back.”

“Touché. Let’s drink.”

“Yes, please.”

Matt held Lizzy’s arm as she led him to the small corner of  the back of the lobby. There wasn’t too many people about to drink. From the feeling of the floor, some stools were turned up for the night. In the far corner, there was a jukebox playing something he hadn’t heard in a while.

“What can I get you?”

“Jameson and diet coke with vodka. Low shelf is fine.”

Matt had to let her go.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I just, uh,” he had to gather himself, “Restroom.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll get us drinks at the bar. F-Five seats and slight left forward.”

He only nodded. The directions were spot on but forced himself to take his time. Once he was hidden by the closing door, he nearly dropped on the side of the sink to control his breathing. He turned on the water and rinsed off the nerves sitting on any surface of his skin. Splash after splash didn’t help.

“Come on, Matt. Come on.”

Out at the bar was a woman that was his best friend, the only person he enjoyed telling his day to. The night belonged to the Father.

“God, help me.”

Matt dried off his face and waited long enough to calm himself until his drink could. He pushed himself back into the bar and made his way to Lizzy. He pulled his own stool out.

“There you are, Matty!”

“Yep.”

He grabbed his drink and took a few gulps.

“Matty, are you cool?”

“I really like you, Lizzy.”

“Thanks? I already know,” she giggled.”

He put his hand over hers and held it.

“No, you…”

“Yes, I do!”

Lizzy felt herself blushing, but it didn’t matter now.

“Sorry.”

“Stop saying that.”

“I thought Emmy would have ruined it for me.”

“No, because I will. I’m not the one for you, Matt.”

“I never did.”

“See?”

“So, I don’t even get a chance?”

“I didn’t say that. I do like you but I’m just an exploding cigar about to burst.”

“Why would you think like that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“No matter what you think, my mind won’t change for you. Come on.”

“No. I can’t talk to you anymore drinking.”

“Then we won’t drink. Just trust me.”

He held her hand, leaving his cane behind and led her close to the jukebox.

“What are you doing?”

“You don’t have to dance if you don’t want to.”

She kept herself quiet with her teeth digging into the side of her bottom lip. Matt felt her hand slide into his and he was overjoyed. He just had to make sure he didn’t scare her off. He pulled her close and worked her arms around his neck. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he chose to have her close. He kept his hands high enough to hold her and swayed them from side to side to the music.

“Nothing says we have to drive right in, Lizzy. I can go slow.”

“I’m not sure of how to do something like this.”

“Well, what do you want?”

“Something simple enough, I guess.”

Matt wasn’t sure what happened. He was enjoying the smell of her hair and when he turned his face into her neck, he kissed her. He could feel the smallest ripple as Lizzy tried not to run away.

“Easy there, tiger,” she chuckled.

She turned her face the same time Matt did. He wasn’t as subtle, feeling himself more confident than his body would allow. Their heads bumped, sending Lizzy reeling a bit back from Matt as he kept ahold of her hand.

Matt opened his mouth, but Lizzy held her hand to stop him.

“Don’t say it, Matt. It’s… It’s okay.”

“No, that was on me. I said slow but… Are you okay?”

“Yes. Maybe now isn’t the best time to talk about this.”

“Will we?”

Matt ran his thumb gently over the top of her knuckles. Lizzy smiled and brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his skin.

“Tomorrow. I promise. Just not now.”

He let go of her hand and listened as her walked turned into hurried, then into a run up two flights of stairs when the elevator was too slow.

“Dammit,” he muttered to himself.

He turned back to the bar to finish his drink. Matt took his time, slowly making his way back. He waited on the outside of the room, listening as Lizzy finally fell asleep. In one breath, he everything was going to be okay.

“Matt…”

\- - - - - - - - - - -

the next morning

 

“Here you go. Eggs at 12, meats at 4 and 5. They ran out of oatmeal.”

“I can smell a bagel.”

He pulled his plate closer.

“Mine or the one that was yours but decided to be mine?”

Matt smiled, downing his eggs as one half of the bagel hit the side of his plate.

“They cancelled the slopes so now I have an extra $75 for booze.”

“That has to suck.”

“Things are cancelling left and right and the booze will help with the day-long cabin fever.”

“What about the hike?”

“Would you be up for that?”

“I don’t see why not,” now was going so well, “You’ll have to hold my hand all the way up the trail.”

Lizzy could see the smile he was trying to hide behind his coffee.

“You’ll probably have to end up hauling me up there.”

Matt stayed quiet, not wanting to startle any bottled feelings from the past day. He bundled up like the rest of the guests and set out into the winter.

“Alright, group! Stay with me and do not wonder off.”

Matt tried carefully to listen to the guide. Lizzy laced her fingers with Matt’s and he could feel his other senses weaken for only a bit. She kept her eyes forward and led him with the rest of the group.

They walked cautiously through trees and up slopes that led away from the resort. They were still within safe distance. Matt wasn’t used to the fresh mountain air stinging his lungs.

“How you doing, Lizzy?”

She didn’t like the fact that she wasn’t a physical person. There were also some insecurities about her body. Matt couldn’t see her but now that he was holding her hand, he would what to touch other parts of her.

“Where do you see this going,” she blurted to him.

“To the end of the trail,” a joke wouldn’t hurt, “Lunch to really talk this over, and dinner just for us? One step at a time?”

He could hear her as clear as the winter around them. She closed her hand tighter to his.

“I would like that very much. Wow.”

“Good job. Everyone. Ten minutes for resting and pictures and then we go back. Don’t get too close to the ridge. We’ve had close calls before.”

The shuffle of the group had stopped. Others had pulled out their phone, arguing who would pose for pictures first but not Lizzy. He eyes were glued to the horizon below her.

“Must be breathtaking,” smiled Matt.

“I don’t want to be insensitive, but I really wish you could see this, Matty.”

“You should take a picture like everyone else.”

“No. it would ruin the moment. Besides, I left it in my bag.”

A strong gust blew through the group. Lizzy let out a yelp as the freezing gale met the back of her neck. Matt took the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around hers. His arms wrapped around her to shield her.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Matt kissed the side of her cheek. Lizzy didn’t feel any warmer but she didn’t want Matt to ever leave her side.

As the group ventured closer back to the resort, they moved closer until she pulled his arm around her and he had no more need for his cane.

“Um, I’m gonna get my bag and then we’ll go for lunch.”

“I think they’re showing Home Alone in the rec center.”

“Okay.”

The foot traffic was a little easier to navigate once people were crammed on the elevators. Matt and Lizzy took the next one and had the cab to themselves. Once the doors were shut, Matt stepped forward and pressed his lips to Lizzy’s. Her eyes drifted shut, wanting to feel only him. A bit of the cold left her body, leaving her warm as she kissed him back. Matt could hear his own heart and hers racing.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“Anything else,” Lizzy whispered.

“Two years and many ideas.”

The words had already come out and she looked to the blush in his cheeks knowing that she wanted it too.

“Okay.”

The doors opened and they were greeted with whispering guests at their doors and security at the start of the hall.

“What’s going on?”

“Is that your room, second to last on the right?”

“Yeah, why?”

Lizzy took a step forward without Matt and looked to another security officer standing at their open room door. She let go of his hand and ran for the room.

“Lizzy? Lizzy!”

She stopped at the sight of the inside. Their packed bags and clothes were tossed around the room. The bed and sofa cushions were pulled and left where someone had dropped them.

“Were we just fucking robbed?”

Matt stood at the threshold behind her and hated to think that he was relieved that he decided to not bring his suit along for the trip.


End file.
